Makoto Ikeda
Makoto Ikeda (池田 真琴 Ikeda Makoto?''') is a character in anime series Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns. She debuted in manga Chapter 18 of Volume 4 and Season 1 second segment in anime. She is a Lovely type idol with dark pink as her theme color. She is Haruka's best friend, and comes from Denmark. Physical Description Makoto is a young girl with a light complexion and dark pink eyes. She has wavy, red to pink ombre hair, with straight bangs and styled into slightly thick pigtails held with bunny hair-clip. She also wears earrings that shaped like a half-bitten strawberry ice cream with small black eyes. Her winter attire consists of a warm sweater with printed rabbit that wears a red bow and a text that reads "Ribbon Bunny". She also wears red skirt, pale pink stockings and dark pink snow boots. For summer Makoto wears a light pink dress with nine heart ornaments and frills at the bottom. She also wears white Lolita-styled socks with pink lace and red Mary-Jane shoes with ribbon. '''Personality As a Lovely type idol, Makoto acts girly, sweet, and cute, just like a princess. Full of imagination and dreams, she also appears to be obssessed with anything cute. She, does not, however, appear to shown any concern for her statistics. Makoto is the quite clumsy employee at Pop Candy Supermarket. She assists her family, and always strives to please others. Makoto has a passion for food, although she cannot cook for herself. After many long and frustrating cooking lessons from Aiko that never seemed to work out, Makoto decided to eat food instead! With her bottomless stomach, she will happily eat nearly every food item put in front of her. The key to Makoto's heart is through her stomach! Idol Unit In Episode 48, it was revealed that Mio, Makoto, and Haruka decided to form a new unit named Scandinavian♥Trio 18 days after the events of Haruka's debut. Approximately 7 days after Paniverse Elementary School Carnival has announced, Scandinavian♥Trio becomes the first idol unit in Parijuku City. When they resumed to continue their idol days, it is suddenly disbanded after Hotaru fails for Paniverse Elementary School contest. Approximately 2 years after the disbandment of Scandinavian♥Trio, Mio, Makoto and Haruka decided to forming an unit again called Yes! Nordic 5 (a parody of magical girl anime Yes! Precure 5) alongside Izumi and Sango. Etymology Ikeda (池田): Ike (池) means pond while da (田 or 'ta') means field. Makoto (真琴): Ma (真) means true, koto (琴) means harp. Relationships Mio Nanairogaoka: They get to know each other when they end up in the classroom, where they discuss overcoming personal limitations in order to achieve their dreams. As they both aim to become a part of Yes! Nordic 5, Mio acknowledges Makoto as a friend and hopes that they can push each other to greater heights. Haruka Akagi: Haruka is Makoto's best friend, Haruka sometimes gets eating tips from her, the only thing that really bothers Haruka about her is the fact they use different kinds of magic, the two are also in Yes! Nordic 5 together along with Izumi, Sango, and Mio. Rinne Hoshizora: Rinne admires Makoto for being so sweet, yet interested in eating. Makoto admires Rinne too, but gets annoyed by her hand-made accessories sometimes, especially when she's making a precious one. Lines Main article: ''Makoto Ikeda/Quotes'' Meeting: "Hello, I'm Makoto Ikeda from Denmark!" When forming Scandinavian♥Trio: "I heard such a good news! It made me feel, like, full of energy or something!♪" When Scandinavian♥Trio disbanded: "Our unit is suddenly disbanded. But I ate SO much nyam-nyam food! I regret NOTHING!" When forming Yes! Nordic 5: "Today’s Cherry Day! Er, I mean the Unit Festival! I can’t wait for idol dresses!♫" Trivia * Makoto is the first Pretty Country idol whose name does not related to color or characteristics. * Although the name "Makoto" is more commonly used by male, it is also used by female. * She is one of the idol in Pretty Country media to have ombre/dual-colored hair. The others being Rei Tachibana from Fashion Entertainment: Unforgotten Shiny Parade and Vanilla Otokichi from Fashion Entertainment: Kitchen♥Jester. * Makoto has a habit of adding captalized letters and hearts into her sentences. * Makoto is similar to Maya from Harvest Moon: Animal Parade, as both are food loving and have a bad tastes in cooking. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns characters Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Scandinavian characters Category:Magical girls Category:Idol Category:Lovely Idols